superhero_tv_showsfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Fist
Marvel's Iron Fist, or simply Iron Fist, is an American web television series created for Netflix by Scott Buck, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise and is the fourth in a series of shows that lead to The Defenders crossover miniseries. The series is produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios, with Devilina Productions and showrunner Buck for the first season. Raven Metzner took over as showrunner for the second season. Plot A young man is bestowed with incredible martial arts skills and a mystical force known as the Iron Fist. Cast and Characters * Finn Jones as Danny Rand / Iron Fist: A billionaire Buddhist monk and martial artist proficient in kung-fu, with the ability to call upon the mystical power of the Iron Fist.345 Jones described the character as "someone struggling to find his identity",6 and identified with the character's loneliness being an orphan like Rand.76 He noted that "Danny gets really stressed and really pissed off sometimes, and I understand that ... his optimism and where that comes from."6 In preparation for the role, Jones studied kung fu, wushu, and tai chi, along with weight training, Buddhist philosophy, and meditation.8 Toby Nichols portrays a young Danny Rand.9 * Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing: A martial artist ally of Rand who runs her own martial arts dojo called Chikara Dojo in New York City.10 Henwick felt the most defining word for Wing was "alone", saying, "She doesn't want to be anyone's love interest and open herself up in that way."11 Henwick also tried "to pull out that sort of very dry humor that Wing has, and that no bullshit New Yorker demeanor" from the comics version in her portrayal.12 * Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum: The son of Harold and childhood acquaintance of Rand, whose work building up Rand Enterprises with his sister Joy is threatened to be undone with Rand's return.13 Ward is a character from the comics, though Pelphrey noted "we're not necessarily beholden to representing him the series exactly as he appears in the comic book."14 Stroup said that Ward would experience some "male angst" on Rand's return, because "Ward would have been the one who picked on Rand when he was little so as pure and innocent and great as Iron Fist is, he comes in and he causes some problems" there.15 Ilan Eskenazi portrays a teenage Ward Meachum.16 * Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum: The daughter of Harold and childhood acquaintance of Rand, whose work building up Rand Enterprises with her brother Ward is threatened to be undone with Rand's return.13 Stroup said that Joy "absolutely loves" Rand, and his return to New York is "like this rebirth of what she once was, and she gets to ask these questions about herself because he's posing them to her." Stroup said that Joy would initially be unsure whether Rand is who he says he is.15 Aimee Laurence portrays a young Joy Meachum. * Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto: A leader of a faction of The Hand and Colleen Wing's sensei.17 * Sacha Dhawan as Davos: A skilled martial artist who is the son of Lei Kung and Rand's former best friend in K'un-Lun, who grew envious when Rand became the Iron Fist. Although Dhawan first appeared in the ninth episode of the first season, Dhawan noted that the majority of Davos' storyline was intended to be explored in a potential second season.18 * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple: A former nurse from Hell's Kitchen who joins Wing's dojo. Dawson reprises her role from previous Marvel Netflix series.19 * David Wenham as Harold Meachum: A ruthless corporate leader and co-founder of Rand Enterprises who was partners with Rand's parents at the time of their deaths.20 Regarding Harold's relationship with his children, Joy and Ward, Wenham said the dynamic between the three of them "is complex, to say the least. It's multilayered, it’s multidimensional, it's surprising and it’s forever changing, depending on the circumstances."14 * Simone Missick as Misty Knight: A Harlem NYPD Detective with a strong sense of justice, and an ally of Rand and Wing. Missick reprises her role from previous Marvel Netflix series.21 * Alice Eve as "Typhoid Mary" Walker: A mysterious woman with hidden abilities.2223 Episodes Main article: Iron Fist (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2017) * Season 2 (2018) Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2017